


Soft in your Arms

by xanithofdragons



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Non-Consensual Hugging, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also consensual hugging, but how do pronouns, high school girl Sensei, shapeshifters sure are convenient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: The next time Nyanko-sensei sees Taki, he takes on human form again in defense. Taki hugs him anyway.





	Soft in your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing fanart on Pixiv yesterday and got inspired to write a Taki/Nyanko-sensei fic. This may be the shortest length of time between starting to write a fic and posting it for me.

Taki was walking home from school one day when a white, orange, and gray creature jumped onto the path in front of her. It stopped and turned to look at her, and their eyes met. It was Nyanko-sensei.

“Uh-oh,” Nyanko-sensei said. Taki rushed to grab him, but before she could reach him, he disappeared in a poof of smoke, replaced by a girl wearing a school uniform.

“Sensei, you're so mean.” Taki grit her teeth as she stared at Nyanko-sensei, now transformed into the form of a high school girl she had seen once before.

“As much as I don't like taking on human form, this is a good way to keep you from crushing me.” Nyanko-sensei had a smug look on his face, but Taki thought even that was cute.

“What are you doing out here alone?”

“I'm patrolling the area. Honestly, that Natsume is such a handful. It's always one yokai or another targeting him.”

“But I feel better knowing you're protecting him.” Taki edged nearer to Nyanko-sensei and took a closer look at his face. “Huh, I didn't notice it before, but like this, you almost look like you could be Natsume-kun's sister.”

“Since Natsume and Reiko are the humans I've observed the closest, I always look like them if I take human form,” Nyanko-sensei explained.

“Reiko?” The name sounded familiar to Taki. “Oh, do you mean Natsume's grandmother? So you knew her too?”

“I did,” Nyanko-sensei replied. “But I probably shouldn't say much about that. Natsume might not—” Taki threw her arms around Nyanko-sensei's shoulders, cutting him off.

“Nnn, I can't hold back, even when you look like this.” She crushed the assumed body against her own.

“What are you doing, you stupid girl?” Nyanko-sensei broke out of her embrace, shoving her away.“It hurts when you hold onto me that tight.” Taki looked at Nyanko-sensei, who was slowly backing away from her. She had just wanted to hug him. “You're hopeless.” Nyanko-sensei stopped his retreat and sighed. “Fine, I'll grant you the privilege of hugging me, but you have to do it gently this time, understood?”

“Really?” Taki rushed to approach Nyanko-sensei, but he didn't change back into cat form. “Um... You want me to hug you while you're still in this form?”

“It's easier to escape this way.” It hurt Taki to hear that, but she would take what she could get. Besides, if she could prove to him that she could hold back, maybe he'd let her cuddle him more in cat form too.

She carefully put her arms back around Nyanko-sensei, watching his face for signs of discomfort to judge how tightly to hold him. It was weird that the face she was looking into resembled Natsume's, and it was weird that the body she held was indistinguishable from that of a normal human girl. It wasn't fluffy like Nyanko-sensei's cat form, but the silver hair brushing against her hand was smooth. She ran her fingers up through that hair to press against the back of Nyanko-sensei's head. The body in her arms was slender, but toned. Taki wondered if Reiko had ever done sports. Still, soft breasts met her own as she pressed their bodies more tightly together. 

One hand pressed against the small of her back, and a warm, fuzzy feeling rose up within her, both like and not like when she held onto a cute, fluffy animal. Her breath quickened as she looked up into Nyanko-sensei's face. She wanted them to be closer. She wanted to kiss the lips in front of her. Her heart pounded as she leaned in.

“Taki? ...And Nyanko-sensei? What are you doing?”

At the sound of Natsume's voice, Taki broke away from Nyanko-sensei, who huffed at her. She had been so caught up in hugging him that she hadn't noticed Natsume coming at all. Her face felt hot. What must she look like to Natsume?

“Natsume!” Nyanko-sensei changed back into cat form and hopped up into Natsume's waiting arms. Natsume was so lucky to get to hold him everyday. “I ran into Taki while I was on my patrol, and she wouldn't leave me alone even when I changed into human form.”

That made her sound like a weirdo. Taki wanted to object, except she couldn't object because it was accurate.

“Taki, Sensei didn't do anything weird, did he?” Natsume asked, apparently distrusting Nyanko-sensei's account of events.

“No, no, not at all,” Taki said at the same time Nyanko-sensei said, “How rude, when I was so kindly indulging her.” Natsume looked between them, assessing, and Taki tried her best to put on a casual air.

“Well, I'm glad you two are getting along well, but I'll take Sensei home with me now.” Natsume smiled and waved at Taki. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Taki waved back at Natsume as he walked off with Nyanko-sensei in tow.

Taki let out a sigh after the pair left her line of sight, relieved for only a moment before she remembered what had gotten her so worked up in the first place. Before Natsume showed up, she had been about to kiss Nyanko-sensei. She might have actually done it if Natsume had been a moment later. Did this mean she liked girls? Or just Nyanko-sensei?

Some nights she had lied awake at night excited about how soft and warm and cuddly Nyanko-sensei was, but tonight she suspected thoughts of a different kind of softness and warmth would keep her from sleep.


End file.
